


Comiendo helado

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos celebran a su manera la reconciliación</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comiendo helado

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la S3 post violinista

Es la primera vez desde que Justin aceptó los términos del contrato (de su relación, aunque Brian no quiera admitirlo) que deciden quedarse en el loft a pasar la noche en vez de salir a Babylon con los chicos, así que Brian saca un cartón de helado de vainilla y se une a Justin en el comedor, ambos desnudos y más que preparados para jugar.  
Lleva sólo una cuchara, y al principio se dedica a darle helado a Justin, tumbado desnudo en su silla, untándole los labios con vainilla, entreabriendo los suyos cuando le sigue con la mirada cómo se los lame con la lengua, sonriéndole, y para la siguiente en vez de la cuchara, usa sus dedos, creando un rastro de vainilla de su cuello hasta su ombligo. Justin se arquea bajo su toque, por el frío y la excitación, y gime cuando Brian se agacha para lamerle, sorbiendo hasta la última gota, pasando luego a sus pezones, mordisqueándolos suavemente, limpiándolos de helado y llenándolos de saliva.  
Deja lo mejor para el final, separándole los muslos, abriéndole con el pulgar lleno de helado, chupándole y metiéndole la lengua, preparándolo para cuando más tarde pasen a follar sin contemplaciones. De momento, prefiere comer helado usándole como plato, sin dejar que gotee nada, manteniéndole en su sitio con las manos a pesar de que Justin se retuerce, excitado, masturbándose despacio mientras Brian le llena de besos y lengüetazos.  
Antes de que pueda correrse Brian le detiene cogiéndole por la muñeca, besándole con fuerza, dejando que Justin acabe de borrar todo rastro de vainilla de su lengua.  
Le pasa el cartón, ahora medio vacío, con una sonrisa.  
\- Tu turno, Sunshine.


End file.
